


And You Would Die A Thousand Times

by toxiccyborg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hunk is literally mentioned once, Implied Unrequited Love, Or don't, This is for an English assignment, enjoy, he's not really in this, implied klance, no happy ending, they never actually get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiccyborg/pseuds/toxiccyborg
Summary: Keith swore with his last breath, that he would find a way to stop this. "I need to find a way out." He choked out. "I don’t think I can stand to see him die in my arms again."TW: Blood, violence, character deathThis is very sad with no real happy ending, and I was given permission to use these characters for an English assignment. Thus, this was born. Any and all constructive feedback is appreciated!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Second work on here, so that's cool. This fanfiction is angst heavy, and has character death, blood, and violence. Please read with caution if you are sensitive to any of this. 
> 
> This was written for an English assignment I had to do using a two word story I had previously created. Mine was as follows: "I need to find a way out. I don't think I can stand to watch him die again."
> 
> Any constructive criticism is welcome!

He woke with a start in a dark room. Not the kind of pitch black one would expect from a windowless room, but a shade that hinted at the presence of light; a dark grey. He could just make out the edges of the walls and the outline of the table that resided in the far corner of his room. The bed underneath him, absurdly enough, felt both stiff yet soft at the same time. Keith sat up slowly, pondering as to why the room appeared to be such an odd shade. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, then walked briskly toward the door, placing his hand on the panel beside it, causing the door to slide open with a quiet swish. The noise was familiar, but somehow made Keith feel unsettled. 

He entered the brightly lit corridor of the spaceship-castle hybrid, the door to his room closing behind him with a quiet click, the warm glow a pleasant sight in contrast to the dark of Keith's room. He began to make his way to the mess hall in the hopes of finding out where the others were.. Though the castle was unusually quiet, typically it wasn't uncommon to at least hear Lance and Hunk's uncanny chatter through the walls of the ship. ‘Maybe everyone was asleep’, the thought crossed his mind, ‘it would make sense, despite the unusual lack of snoring’. 

Upon arrival, the hall was empty. ‘Odd’, Keith thought to himself, ‘but not necessarily bad. Some peace and quiet around the castle isn't exactly unappreciated’. Without thinking much more of the matter, Keith served himself a bowl of food goo and sat down. Despite being in space for several years, he could never seem to get used to the Altean diet Allura and Coran supplied, after all it was not exactly the most appealing cuisine.

A set of footsteps approaching made Keith break out of his train of thought. Low and behold, Lance strutted in to the mess hall with the confidence that he always carried. Keith couldn't help but feel envious. How nice would it be to not care about what others thought.

"Hey mullet-head," Lance greeted casually, "how's today’s selection of goo?" Lance, of course, was just trying to make conversation. Everyone knew the oddly textured, green goo that was referred to as sustenance, never changed. 

"Same as always." Keith replied through a mouthful of goo. He knew it was impolite, but space doesn't really require polite etiquette, does it? 

A loud bang startled the two boys, Lance letting out a terrified gasp. Keith abandoned his half empty bowl of food and strode quickly out into the hallway, a nervous Lance following close behind. After a moment, they determined the source of the noise and took off in the direction of the castle control room. Allura and Coran were nowhere to be found. The two Alteans surely should be there, considering the loud noise that had happened just moments prior. 

Heavy metal clanking of robotic footsteps could be heard through the open doorway to the control room. Lance and Keith shared a look of understanding. Keith unsheathed his blade just as the galra drones ran into the room. There were a total of five drones, all identical. Within a matter of seconds, they were firing their laser guns at the two boys. 

Keith grabbed the Cuban boy's hand and, after locating an opening, sprinted past the drones. As soon as they were out the door, Keith took off running towards the wing of the castle in which the lions were held. If he could just get to the red lion, everything would be fine. A cry was heard from behind him. Keith whipped his head around to see Lance collapsing. 

"Lance!" The Asian boy exclaimed, quickly turning his focus to his injured friend. Keith unsheathed his luxite blade and shifted it into its larger form. Being part galra had its perks, if he truly thought about it. He started towards the drones with a yell. 

After the drones had been taken out, Keith's attention was back on Lance, his own wounds sustained during the battle long forgotten at the sight of his injured comrade.

"Lance? Lance, please tell me you can hear me," Keith started. "I need you here buddy, c'mon don't die on me." He said, gently shaking Lance's shoulder. Unfamiliar hot tears began to trickle down his cheeks. 

"Lance-" Keith choked out once more. Suddenly his head was flooded with familiar memories, previous ways he had experienced Lance die. Had this happened before? It finally dawned on him, after how long though he was not sure. The Asian boy stood before his fallen friend and unrequited love. The countless times before this moment Keith had experienced the Cuban boy's death flowed through his memories. It all made sense now. It was a simulation. 

Suddenly a searing pain overtook his senses as Keith remembered more of the suppressed events, the kidnapping, and being strapped to a cold metal table. He remembered a series of needles poking into his skin. He remembered losing consciousness, and waking up in his room in the castle. He remembered a contraption being put over his head, and wires being installed in his chest. It all made sense. The simulation was making him relive his greatest fear over and over again, trying to break him. 

Keith kneeled down once more, taking Lance gently into his arms. He heard the approach of more drones, their heavy footfalls echoing in the corridor. A blade was thrust into his back. Keith looked down to see the tip of a sword through his own chest, and collapsed over his friend's corpse. Keith swore with his last breath, that he would find a way to stop this. "I need to find a way out." He choked out. "I don’t think I can stand to see him die in my arms again."

And here he was again. He woke up in a dark room. Not the kind of pitch black one would expect from a windowless room, but a shade that hinted at the presence of light; a dark grey. This time, he had newfound determination. This time, he would make it out of this Hell, for both Lance and himself.


End file.
